Unexpected
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: A crisis in Cassie's life makes Sam think about her own life. SJ, CassandraOC


Title: Unexpected  
Author: Earllyn  
Rating: T  
Pairing: S/J  
Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1 or the characters.  
Author's note: This takes place in season 8 so Cassie should be about eighteen or nineteen.

Author's Note, part two: I had originally posted this earlier this year in my LiveJournal as seven chapters, but as they were very small chapters, I am posting them here as one long chapter.

* * *

Sam sighed as she lay in bed and listened to the blizzard raging outside. It was late, almost midnight, and the storm had set in about a half hour ago. There were only a few inches of snow on the ground but she knew to expect a lot more by morning.  
She was about to turn off the light when it suddenly flickered and went off for a few seconds. It wouldn't last much longer. She was about to roll over and go to sleep when she heard a frantic knocking at her front door. Wondering who would be here at the late hour and in a storm, she got up. 

When she answered the door all she could see was a figure wrapped up from head to toe. The person pushed past her and headed into the living room.  
"May I help you?" Sam asked unnerved.  
"Sam?" She heard the person say tearfully and they uncovered their head.  
"Cassie!" Sam cried. She hadn't seen or heard from the girl in nearly a year. "What's going on? Why aren't you at school?" Cassie just sniffed and didn't say anything.  
"Come on. Let's get you warmed up. Would you like a shower? The power could go off anytime though."  
"I don't have anything to change into." Cassie answered.  
"You can borrow something of mine." Sam told her, leading her into her bedroom.  
"It won't fit." Cassie said softly.  
"We wear the same size Cass." Sam reminded her.  
Cassie stopped in the middle of the room. "Not anymore." She said and took off her heavy coat. She turned around and looked at Sam sadly. To Sam's complete shock, she saw that Cassie was at least eight months pregnant.  
"Oh Cassandra! Why didn't you tell me?"  
Cassie burst into tears and sat down on the bed. "I-I don't know! I guess…"  
Sam sat down next to her and put her arm around the girl. "It's ok."  
Cassie just sniffed and hugged her.  
"Why don't you take a shower to warm up and get some sleep? We can talk in the morning."  
Cassie nodded and Sam got her some clothes. Silently she went into the bathroom.

Sam sighed and went into the living room, trying to process everything. She couldn't believe that the girl she thought of as a daughter was pregnant. What hurt was that Cassandra had not told her and she didn't know why. She wanted to know the whole story, but she knew she could not push the girl. Sam picked up her phone.  
"Yeah?" Jack O'Neill answered sleepily.  
"Oh my god! I'm sorry sir! I forgot the time!"  
"Carter? What's going on?"  
"I-I have to…I need to take a few days off, General."  
"What's up?"  
"I-Something came up. With Cassie. She's here and needs my help." She said vaguely. She wanted to tell him what was going on, she was like a daughter to him too, but she didn't want to betray Cassie's trust.  
"Ok. Take as much time as you need."  
"Thank you sir." Sam replied and hung up.

A little while later Sam entered her bedroom to find Cassie curled up on her bed, asleep. Sam moved her underneath the blankets and Cassie didn't even stir. She stared at the young woman's belly. "Cass why didn't you tell me?" She whispered.

The next morning Sam was making breakfast when Cassie wandered in."Hungry?" Sam asked.  
Cassie smiled. "Are you kidding? I'm always hungry!" She told her and sat down at the counter. Sam smiled slightly and turned back to the eggs. "Why aren't you at work?"  
"I took a few days off."  
"Oh." She paused. "I suppose you want to know the story." Cassie sighed. "The father is my boyfriend. We have been going out for a year." She looked at Sam as the food was set in front of her and Sam took a seat next to her. She picked up her fork but didn't take a bite. "I was four months along when I found out. He-he proposed to me and I agreed." She pulled a ring out. It was simple, with a tiny stone. "It's not real but… I should probably now tell you that his parents are…very, very traditional. They do not believe in…per-marital sex much less per-marital pregnancy. I was too far along to hide it and when they found out…they forbid him from ever seeing me again." She brushed away some tears that had escaped and didn't look at Sam. "I don't understand! This is their Grandchild and Michael and I love each other so much!"  
Sam put her arm around her. "Sometimes rules don't make any sense." She told her. She knew that firsthand.  
Cassie looked at her. "I'm sorry to just show up and dump this on you but I'm due in a few weeks and I couldn't go through this alone."  
"It's ok. I just wish you had told me sooner."  
"I know. But I was afraid that you would be mad at me and not want to have anything to do with me."  
"Cassandra Fraiser! Have I _ever _given you reason to think that? No! You are like my daughter. I might be a little disappointed that you were not more careful but…I love you! I would _never_ turn my back on you!"  
Cassie nodded. "I know." She paused and took a bite of eggs. Making a horrible face she set her fork down. "But what about Jack and Daniel and Teal'c? What will they think of me?"  
"They will think that you are a very smart young woman who made a mistake. Then they will continue to love you and your child."  
"Mom would be so angry with me."  
"Only because you didn't listen to her about protection." She got up and grabbed their still full plates. "You feel like going out? We need to get you some clothes and stop somewhere for food. There's a lot of snow but I think we can manage it."  
"Alright. Sam? Thank you."  
Sam pulled her into a hug.  
"You're family and I don't turn my back on family Cass."

Cassie and Sam were about to leave when Sam got an urgent call from the SGC. It seems there was a problem that only she could fix. So even though she wanted to stay with Cassie, she had to leave.

Seeing as the only thing she had to wear were pajama bottoms and a tank that didn't even cover the bottom of her belly, Cassie settled in front of the television to watch Days of Our Lives.

Halfway through the show there was a knock on the door. Thinking it might be a package or something she answered only to find Daniel.  
"Daniel? What-what are you doing here?" Cassie asked, trying her best to hide herself behind the door.  
"Well Jack said you were in town so I thought I'd stop by and see how you were. I haven't seen you in how long?"  
"At least nine months." She muttered. "Umm thanks. That's sweet of you."  
Daniel studied her. "Are you ok? Something seems wrong."  
Cassie sighed and realized it was pointless of her to try and hide it from Daniel. She slowly opened the door all the way.  
Daniel's eyes widened. "Oh… Jack did say there was something…" He took a breath. "So you're pregnant."  
Cassie bit her lip and nodded. Here was the part she had been dreading.  
"Boy or girl?"  
Cassie looked up in surprise. "What?"  
Daniel pushed past her into the house. "Is it a boy or a girl? I'd like to know so I can get you the proper gifts."  
Cassie launched herself at him and gave him a huge hug. "I love you Daniel!"  
"So does Sam have any coffee? I think I'm going to need it for this story."

Sam sighed and walked to the door of General O'Neill's office. Knocking lightly, she entered the office. "It's fixed."  
"What was the problem?" He asked, gesturing to a chair.  
"Well the new Technician pressed the wrong combination of buttons and locked the system. If I may sir-"  
He smiled and cut her off. "I'm already getting the paperwork ready to transfer him. Plus, I'm not sure he wants to be here considering you made him cry…"  
Sam turned red. "I didn't mean to, but that system is my baby." At the word baby she sobered and cleared her throat. "I need to get back to Cassie sir."  
He nodded. "You'll probably run into Daniel. He said he was going over to visit."  
Sam paled. "No! Oh please tell me he isn't! She-she's not ready to tell him!"  
"Tell who what? Carter what's going on?"  
Sam sighed and quieted, debating on whether or not to tell him Cassie's secret. Well, it wouldn't be a secret much longer.  
"Sir Cassie's…in trouble."  
He smiled. "She's a bright kid. How much trouble can she be in?"  
Sam looked at him square in the eyes. "She's pregnant."  
He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He sat back and she could tell hew was trying to process what she had told him. "Cassie? Little Cassie's…p-pregnant?"  
"She's not so little anymore. But yes, she is. She's due in a few weeks."  
"Why didn't she tell us? We're her family!"  
"She thought we'd turn our backs on her. She knows we expect a lot from her."  
"Well of course we do! She skipped two grades! But…" He trailed off.  
Sam got up. "Why don't you come over and see her. I think if she saw you and knew you still love her, it might help."  
Jack nodded. "Carter? Thanks for telling me. I'll be over later." He nodded a 'dismissed'.  
She smiled at him and left the office.

Cassie, Sam, and Daniel were sitting around Sam's living room talking. To Cassie's puzzlement and relief, there was absolutely no tension. They just talked like nothing was different.

Cassie told Sam and Daniel how school was going. She told them she was the top of her class ("Well I was…" She said sadly, rubbing her belly. "Don't worry Cass. You will be when you get back. You're brilliant!" Daniel had replied.). She informed them that while she had tried pre-med, she had changed her major to Art History. They were surprised but not disappointed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sam was in the kitchen and called for Cassie to answer it, knowing who it was."You do realize how hard it is for me to get up don't you?" Cassie growled. She answered the door and found both Jack and Teal'c smiling at her.  
Teal'c held out a stuffed pink rabbit. "I know it customary for gifts to be given to expectant mothers. Congratulations Cassandra Fraiser."  
Cassie took it and hugged him. "Thank you Teal'c."  
Teal'c went into the living room leaving Cassie and Jack in the hall.  
Jack looked at her. "Well…this is a surprise…"  
Cassie stared at him and suddenly launched herself at him, sobbing. "I'm so sorry I disappointed you Jack!"  
Jack hugged her, confused. He tried to get her to calm down but she just kept sobbing. Sam came to see what the commotion was. Jack looked at her for some answers and help. Sam knelt down next to them.  
"Cassie honey you didn't disappoint any of us!" She looked at Jack. "Right Jack?" She asked softly.  
He spoke to Cassie but stared at her. "No Cassie, you didn't." He looked down at the teenager. "We aren't disappointed. You made a simple mistake. It's human."  
Cassie quieted. "But…I'm…"  
Jack looked at her. "You're human."  
She dried her eyes and sniffed. "You're not mad at me?"  
"Nope. Now why don't we go into the living room and get more comfortable?"  
Sam watched all of this with quiet admiration. He had handled it quite well. She felt a small and quickly squashed thought about how he would be if _they_ had children.

"So that's what happened. He loves me but his parent's rules are so strict. He…just can't bring himself to break them." Cassie explained.  
Jack's heart broke for the girl. He made sure to mentally file away the…father's…name for later. "Sometimes rules don't make any sense." He told her, knowing immediately that it would not help.  
"That's what Sam said."  
Jack looked over at her and smiled grimly. "Well Sam is a smart woman."  
"I do not understand how this boy would allow himself to be ruled by his parents. Is he not legally an adult?" Teal'c asked.  
"Yes. He is. But…in some families you're not considered an adult until you are married." Daniel explained.  
"I see." Teal'c said and glanced at Jack. They slightly nodded at each other and changed the subject.

Jack and Teal'c say in the rental car observing the house across the street from them. It was a normal Southern Californian house, nothing out of the ordinary.  
"You ready?" Jack asked. Teal'c inclined his head and they got out of the car.  
Three days had past since their initial visit with Cassandra. After the shock had worn off they had decided to come to California and talk to the "father".  
They rang the doorbell and a few moments later a middle aged woman answered. She looked very shocked to see the two men.  
"May I help you?"  
"Is this the Mitsuishi residence?" Jack asked politely.  
"It is."  
"We'd like to speak to Michael."  
The woman narrowed her eyes and called for the boy. A few minutes later he arrived.  
"Michael these people would like to speak to you." She then said something in Japanese. From the sound of things it was not good.  
He nodded and let Jack and Teal'c in.

They were seated in the living room and the woman, who they guessed was his mother, brought in drinks for them. She sat down and frowned at the men.  
"What do you want with my son?"  
"We have come here on the behalf of Cassandra Fraiser." Teal'c said.  
"How is Cassie?" Michael asked the pain evident in his eyes. He looked down when his mother threw him a nasty look.  
"She's fine; physically the pregnancy is going well. Emotionally however her heart is broken. It's not easy for her to be going through this alone."  
"I-I want to be with her but-"  
"But you will not! That girl seduced you and-"  
She was cut off suddenly by Teal'c. "Cassandra Fraiser would never act like that. I have known her since she was eleven years old. She would never engage in the act of sexual intercourse if she did not love this man."  
Jack frowned inside at Teal'c bluntness in his use of terms but he knew it was needed.  
"I-I love her too." Michael whispered. His mother snapped at him.  
Jack took a sip of his drink and sat back for a moment, studying the young man. Finally he spoke.  
"Son do you want to spend the rest of your life knowing you are a deadbeat father who refused to acknowledge your kid, or do you want to be a man and step up?"  
"How dare!" His mother exclaimed.  
"Okaa-san." He started formally. "I have to do this. It is my child whether you like it or not. I'm going with them and I'm going to be a father to the baby. Our baby."  
Jack smiled slightly with approval. He knew it had taken a lot for the young man to say that to his mother.  
Suddenly his cell rang. He answered it and spoke very briefly.  
"Well we have to go now. That was Carter. Cassie just went into labor."

Sam sat next to Cassie's bed and spooned some ice chips into her mouth."I'm so thirsty!" Cassie complained. "Why can't I have anything but ice?"  
Sam frowned and patted her arm. "You know why. In case something goes wrong and you need a C-section."  
Cassie's sighed and leaned against the pillow. "I don't want to do this Sam…"  
Sam pushed Cassie's hair out of her face. "I know sweetie. Nobody wants to go through this pain. But just think that soon you will be holding your baby."  
Cassie looked at her. "Do you want to want through this?"  
"Maybe one day…when I find the right guy." Sam said quietly.  
"What? Jack doesn't want kids?"  
Sam looked up at her in shock. "What?"  
Cassie frowned. "What? Doesn't he want kids with you? I figure you would have talked about it by now."  
Sam stared at her. Where did she get the idea that they were together!  
"Cassie…General O'Neill and I are not together in any way."  
"What? Still? I would have thought you two would have come to your senses by now!"  
"Cassie…" Sam trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
"Sam I have watched you two for quite a few years by now. You two love each other! Everybody sees it! God, you have saved the galaxy how many times now? You deserve to be happy!"  
Sam looked down. "It's complicated Cassie, not to mention illegal."  
"Who cares? Retire or whatever! Geez Sam quit being so damn noble and selfless! Go and get your man!"  
Sam grew angry. "You think I don't want to Cass? I do!" She furiously wiped away tears that had escaped. "But some things are more important Cassie."  
Cassie frowned and sighed. "I hate rules."  
"Me too Cassie."

Hours later Cassie was very near delivery and was really in a lot of pain.  
"I want this to be over!" She cried as another contraction hit.  
"I know. Are you sure you don't want an Epidural?"  
"Yes! Quit asking!"  
Sam sighed. She was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. A minute later it opened to reveal Jack and a young man who had to be Michael.  
"Michael?" Cassie breathed. "What? How?" She asked and proceeded to burst into tears.  
Michael went over to her and put his arms around her, talking softly. Sam smiled and slipped out of the room to give them some privacy.

In the hall she gave Jack a questioning look.  
He shrugged. "She's like my daughter," was his only explanation. "Come on; let's get you something to eat."  
They went to a vending machine and he got her a bag of Cheetos. She smiled gratefully and leaned against the wall in exhaustion.  
"How's she doing?"  
"Ok. I guess. She's in a lot of pain, of course. But I think she will do better now that he is here." She looked at him. "Thank you, by the way."  
He shrugged. "No problem. Nobody wrongs our daughter and gets away with it!"  
She almost gasped. She knew what he meant, Cassie was the team's daughter, but she couldn't help but feel a pain at his words.  
"Sir I-I'd like a transfer. I-"  
He held up a hand. "I kinda figured you'd want to be closer to her now. I already sent in your paperwork. As of-" He looked at his watch. "Five minutes ago you are no longer working here."  
She stared at him, partly furious that he had done that without her knowing, partly embarrassed that she was so predictable.  
"Really? I'm…Daniel and Teal'c and…"  
He nodded. "No longer your teammates." He paused. "We'll miss you Sam."  
She looked at him. "What do you want? Besides work? Do you want anything…more?"  
He studied her. "I don't know. A dog maybe."  
"Is that all?" She asked softly. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" She threw her empty bag in the trash and started to walk away.  
"Wait. Please?"She turned to him. "What?"

He walked up to her. "I do want more than just the job. I want…Damn it I'm not good at this kind of stuff and you know it!"  
She smiled at him and lightly kissed him, shocked at her own bravery. "Actions speak louder than words."  
He smirked at her and leaned in for another kiss. At that moment Michael ran up to them in a panic. "It's time! Cassie is asking for you!"

Sam ran after him and entered the room. They were prepping Cassie to get ready to push and she was panicking.  
"Sam! I don't want to do this! Don't let them make me!" She sobbed. "Get away!" She shouted at a nurse.  
Sam put her hand of Cassie's shoulder. "You can do this. I know you can."  
Cassie started crying. "I'm scared."  
Sam's heart broke of the teen. "I know you are. But you're also very brave…remember?"  
Sam's words had a claming effect on the girl and she sniffed. "I'm very brave."

Two and a half hours Cassie's baby was born. It was a girl, 7 pounds 3 ounces. She was perfectly healthy.

Sam sat in the rocker in Cassie's room holding the baby. Cassie was sound asleep and Michael had gone to get some food."Hi there. You're beautiful do you know that? I'm going to enjoy spoiling you. So will the rest of your family."  
There was a slight knock and Jack entered the room. He studied Sam then spoke.  
"You look good."  
Sam was confused for a moment. She couldn't! She had not bathed or slept for over thirty hours. Then she glanced down at the baby and understood.  
"Thanks… You look refreshed."  
"Yeah. I ran home and changed. Showered." He walked over. "Can I hold her?"  
Sam handed him the baby.  
"Hey. How ya doin? I'm your Uncle Jack. But I'll probably be more like a Grandpa to ya. She's gorgeous!" He said to Sam.  
"I agree. But then she is Cassie's daughter." Sam sighed and sat back. "She has a long, difficult road ahead of her. I'll be there to help her but I'm not a parent. I'm not sure I'll be of much help."  
Jack sat down, with no difficulty Sam noted, and looked at the baby in his arms. "You'll do fine even if it is watching her while they are at school."  
Sam nodded. "Cassie asked me if I wanted children someday…"  
"Do you?" He asked carefully.  
"Yes. I do. Someday."  
He just nodded and said something she couldn't quite understand to the baby. He grinned when she yawned and stretched her tiny arm. "Me too."  
"Really?" She asked and wondered why she was so excited. He probably didn't mean kids with her.  
"Yeah. With my looks and your brains they'll be unstoppable."  
Sam looked at him in shock. Was he serious? He grinned at her and kissed her.  
"It's about damn time!" They heard and saw Cassie grinning at them. "But please no PDA around my daughter. She only a few hours old."  
Sam blushed and looked down. "Cassie…" "Hey 'm happy for you two. I'm the one who told you to get on with it, remember? Where's Michael?"  
"Getting some food. He'll be back soon. And don't get any ideas. I'm going to go Area 51 so I can be closer to you."  
Cassie struggled to sit up. "What! Hell no! I'll be fine Sam. Really. But please don't give up what happiness you have for me!"  
"Cass…"  
"No Sam!"  
Jack chuckled. "The girl has spoken."  
Sam changed the subject. "What is her name?"  
"Well…We decided on Suki Janet Fraiser-Mitsuishi."  
"That's beautiful Cassie. Janet would be honored."  
Cassie nodded sadly.  
Jack got up and handed the baby to its mother. "What do you say we let these two bond?" He suggested to Sam. "She's beautiful Cassie."  
Sam got up. "Bye Cassie. I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up." She placed a light kiss on the teen's forehead and followed Jack.

"What are we going to do? Cassie does not want my help." She asked.  
Jack sighed. "Well…you can return to the SGC…and I'll retire." He held up a hand before she could protest. "I want to. I'm too old for field work and desk work is not my thing."  
Sam bit her lip and nodded. "If that is really what you want."  
"It is." He said and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tight.  
"Um…excuse me? May I get by?"  
They broke apart to see Michael looking at them, red coloring his cheeks. They let him by and Sam smiled.  
"They'll be a good family."

They walked out of the center to their cars.  
"So…you want to come by my place for dinner tonight?" Jack asked.  
Sam grinned and unlocked her door. "I'll be there. If I'm not asleep."  
Jack nodded and watched as she got in and started the engine. He leaned in the window after she rolled it down. "Meatloaf? My special recipe." He teased, knowing she knew the 'special' was beer. She grinned. He leaned further in by her ear. "And you do know my place has a bed, right?" He stood up and enjoyed the shocked expression and redness on her face.  
"I'll…see you tonight." She said with a smile and drove off.


End file.
